My Rose is Black, My Love is a Melody
by MarauderFan4ever
Summary: Melody thought that Sirius Black could be like the rest of his family, but he's not so bad. And Sirius finds that there's more to Melody than it seems.
1. Wandering the Hospital Halls

Disclaimer: I wish!

Authors Note: This is a mainly Sirius and OC story. Her name is Melody Caudwwell and she and Sirius meet in the hospital, not a great sign for a lasting relationship, but you'll see what happens.

Another note...There are all mainly the same characters that are in my other story, Love is Like A Flower.(For example, Juno is there, but May isn't) The main plot is that Melody has a problem and it's Sirius that helps her through the whole problem. I can't say any more anyway...that might ruin the whole plot. So, go! Read!

Chapter 1

Wandering the Hospital Halls

Twelve-year old Melody Caudwell wandered around St. Mungos Hospital. She knew she wasn't supposed to do that, just wander off, but she was here a lot, so she knew her way around.

Melody was beautiful, considering her age. She had short, shoulder-length brown hair and round hazel eyes to go with it. She was tanned, considering it was the middle of summer, (although she was amazed that her parents had let her see the light of day) was slim and was at average height. Melody was friendly, but wasn't very confident when asking for things from people.

She had just been thinking about turning around and going back to her room, when she bumped into a boy about her age.

He had black hair, black eyes, and a black cloak, with the Black family crest on it.

"Sorry, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said cautiously. The Blacks were supposed to be a stuck-up family, but this boy seemed nice enough. So far.

"What are you doing out of you room?" The boy asked,"No offense or anything, I was just wondering." He added quickly.

"I really am supposed to be in my room," Melody said with a smile, "Not like you would want to, but would you like to, but do you want to come back with me? I don't get many visitors." she continued timidly.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." He shrugged.

The two walked back to Melody's room, neither knowing the others name, not talking, just glancing at one another every now and then. Strange.

"As they entered Melody's room, the nurse present started fussing over her.

"Where were you? Did you get hurt? Did you take your medicine? ho is this boy? hat's his name?"

"His name is-is-is-is-"

"Sirius Black," Sirius offered.

"Oh, a Black are you?" She looked at him reproachfully.

"Hey, Lady, it's not like I'm proud of it." Sirius defended.

"Oh well, Just don't stay to long, Melody tires out easily." She said as she left.

"Do not!" Melody protested even though her ears turned bright red.

"So you're a witch then."

"Yeah, kind of." Sirius raised his eye-brows at this,"it's a long story."she said.

They sat there, together and talked for what seemed like hours, but only turned out to be an hour and a half. They talked about everything and soon became friends. Not the best, but good.

"That nurse reminds me of Madam Pomfrey." Sirius said with a grin, changing the subject.

"Who's that?" The grin faded.

"Don't you go to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"No, nor to any other school for that matter." she said bitterly.

"Why?"

"Look around you."

Sirius did as he was told. He looked around. The room was covered in Get Well cards, posters, and flowers. It was almost as if...

"As if I live here." Melody said quietly, reading Sirius' mind. He nodded.

"That's because I practically did."

"Huh?"

"Do you have time for a semi-long story?" Melody asked with a serious expression.

"Yeah..."

"Okay, then get comfortable, although that might be hard to do in those chairs. Anyway, you see, it all started when I was seven-" She paused and Sirius nodded, asking her to keep going,"I got a disease, kind of like muggle AIDS. I wouldn't know, I don't pay attention to that stuff. Anywho, when I get sick, like lets say a common cold, it would affect me as if it were ten times worse. Lately, I've been a little more sick than usual, so for most of the summer I've been here."

"Let me guess," Sirius said slowly,"your parents wouldn't let you go to Hogwarts because they thought it would be too dangerous-with all the other kids and weather-and stuff, for you to get sick."

"Yeah. It may not sound that serious, ya' know since I'm here and I look healthy, but it really is." Sirius looked down at the floor. "Now, Mr. Sirius Black, you now know Ms. Melody Caudwell, but it is my turn to know Mr. Black."

"Well, my family, mom, dad, and brother are a bunch of stuck-up snobs, and it has been my life-long goal to make them hate me." Melody looked startled and Sirius laughed. "Don't look so shocked. My parents think that pure-bloods are better than half-bloods or muggle-borns. My brother, soft enough to believe them too. The whole lot of them are Slytherins."

"Slytherin is one of the houses at Hogwarts, right?" Melody asked.

"Yeah."

"Which house are you in?"

"Gryffindor, with all my best mates." Sirius said proudly.

"Then that's the house I want to be in." Melody declared.

"What's your parents are doing...it doesn't seem fair." 

"It's not." Melody stated simply,"But it really is a dangerous world for me out there. They're trying to keep me safe, when their hurting me by keeping me here."

"I'll make you a promise right here and right now." Sirius said suddenly.

"What?"

"That you will go to Hogwarts and be in second year with me and my friends."

"Two things, no actually three things. One, how are you going to get past my parents? Two, how can I be in second year when I was never in school to begin with? And three, can I meet your friends?" She said the last part with enthusiasm.

"Uh, dunno, and I'll talk to Dumbldore about the second year thing, and I'll bring them here on Saturday? Will you be here?" (It was Wednesday)

"Yeah, I'll be here. I have a check-up that day."

"Why do you need a check-up if you're always here?"

Melody shrugged. Sirius studied her. The nurse had bee right. She did look tiered, if you looked close. She was good at hiding it from people. Sirius figured he had better leave.

"Okay. I have to go them and get home for dinner." Sirius said.

"Alright. I'll see you."

"Bye. See you on Saturday." Sirius waved and walked out.

As Melody watched him leave, she realized she never even asked him why he was in the hospital in the first place.

***

Melody was lying in bed on Saturday morning. She was sick-again. (_Big surprise there!_' she thought) But, according to the doctor, she was well enough to have visitors.

There was a knock on the door and Melody called, "Come in." Sirius came in with three other boys who were looking around slightly nervously.

"Guys, this is Melody." Sirius said and then pointing each boy out to her, he continued,"And that's James, Remus, and Peter."

Sirius had explained all about Melody, her personality, her problem', and everything he knew about her so that they could become friends and so that they could help her. And the boys, being the kind twelve-year olds they are, agreed to help Sirius get Melody into Hogwarts. Well, that and they were kind bored...but Melody didn't need to know that. (they being James, Remus and Peter)

"Hi..." Melody croaked,"My throat kind hurts, so I can't talk all that well."

"That's okay," all three boys said at four different times.

Melody laughed out loud.

"You guys are too funny," She giggled, "I'm not going to collapse any second, I'm just sick...a lot." She added as an after thought.

They all smiled weakly at her.

"So...any thoughts?" Melody asked hopefully,"I was kind of hoping..."

"Yea," Remus said," I was thinking about it and I would say that step one would be to get your parents to agree, and then Dumbledore."

"That sounds good. So how do we get them to agree?" James asked, looking at Sirius.

"Well," Sirius said,"I was thinking-"Remus and James gasped. "Shut-up. Now anyway, I was thinking that..."

***

They had talked for hours an end. They had gotten to know each other pretty well, but Sirius and Melody were the ones who really seemed to hit it off. It was odd, how these children were so willing to help each other and they had only just met.. But then Melody looked really tired, and the nurse, (same one) came in and told them to scram.

But basically they had decided that they would present and convince Melody's parents of the idea the next day (Sunday) when they came to pick up Melody.

So Sunday came, and here they were, arguing about the whole situation.

"I don't think that you understand what is at stake here little boy." Mrs. Caudwell (parent) said angrily.

Sirius took a deep breath and blew it out. Melody had reminded him that it was important that he keep his temper in check. Or else her parents would never want to believe them. But that little boy comment was echoing in his mind.

"He may not, but I do." Melody said to her mother and father bravely. "Mom, dad," she continued more gently,"I have wondered for a long time what it would be like to go to Hogwarts, and I don't want to wonder anymore, I want to know!" she looked like she was going to cry, but held it in. She just wanted this fighting to stop. Why was it so hard for her parents to see what was really the best thing for her? It was the best thing...right?

"You know, Mr. and Mrs. Caudwell, it really does mean a lot to her." Remus said in his quiet manner, diverting the attention from Melody.

"I know, we just don't want to see her get hurt or so sick that you'll...that you'll..." Mrs. Caudwell couldn't finish her sentence.

"Even if we did agree, which we may or may not, but how could you be in the second year when you have had no magical schooling before?"

"A very good question." A voice said behind them. It was none other than Album Dumbledore."And I believe that I can take care of that." he said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"How?" Melody stated what her parents were thinking.

"Oh, I have my ways and I believe that Hogwarts would be glad to have Melody. I see no real reason why she can't go."

"But Professor," James said glancing at Melody's parents, seeing how they were taking this,"What if some of the students want to know why Melody wasn't there last year? If I remember, some of them have good memories." James asked.

"Say that she was home-schooled the same curriculum last year."

"Oh, that was simple." Sirius said.

"Sometimes simple is best." Professor Dumbledore advised. "Now," he continued briskly,"There's the matter of getting Melody's supplies, that is if you both agree, Mr. and Mrs. Caudwell?"

They both nodded.

"Excellent. Now, I could just give you your list, but I believe that Melody would like it better if I just give her her letter/" Dumbledore smiled, handing Melody her letter that said,

_Ms. Melody Caudwell_

The bed by the window

#41, St. Mungos Hospital

London

England 

"Come, lets let her open it in private," Dumbledore said as Melody nodded, holding the letter with shaking hands.

So Professor dumbledore, James, Peter, Remus and Sirius (being the last one out)all walked out of the room to let the Caudwell family have their privacy.

"Funny, isn't it?" Sirius asked, leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"What?" Peter said, looking at him.

"That all it took for Melody's parents to agree was Professor Dumbledore."

"Well," James grinned," that just shows how much power the younger population of the world has."

"That and not many can say no to Album Dumbledore, no offense Professor." Remus added hastily.

"None taken, Mr. Lupin, none taken." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling humorously behind his half-moon spectacles.

Note- Now go review, don't just walk away! Review! Please!

*gives puppy dog eyes*

Luv Ya' *winks*

MarauderFan


	2. So Much For Ice Cream

Author's note- I'm back! Yeah, okay then. You can go read now. So...right. I don't own a thing. Never have, never will. Belongs to J.K. Well except for Melody, I own her. Oh, and there's a little part that's kinda religeous...so...yeah. Lemon The Kitty- I'm not that sure what I mean, but thank-you. I'm sorry to hear about your brother's girlfriend. Mindless Babble- Yes, Lily Evans is going to be in this story. But she won't come in until they're on the train. I think. Chapter 2 So Much for Ice Cream  
"Alright Melody, be prepared to be amazed." Sirius said as her mom tapped the bricks with her wand. 'Like my parents would ever take us.' he thought.  
"Wow."  
As always, it was pretty busy in Diagon Ally. People were laughing, shouting, children were crying, and Gringotts rose above it all.  
"So where do we go first?" Melody asked Sirius.  
"Gringotts." he answered. "So I can get my money and you can get yours."  
"Okay."  
They walked up the street towards the huge building.  
"I told the guys that we would meet them at the ice cream parlor after we finished getting our stuff." Sirius said. "You know that goblins run Gringotts, right?"  
"Yeah, but I've never sen one before." she said. Sirius grinned.  
"I can hardly wait." he said and they alked into the bank.  
As Melody looked around, she only saw goblins. But they were all doing various tasks, all of which had to do with either gold, or money. But to them, was there any difference?  
"Don't they look plesant." she commented into Sirius' ear.  
"Yeah, I hear their pretty greedy." he whispered back to her. "Ah, yes. Can I please have the keys to Sirius Black and melody Caudwell's vaults?" he said to a especially unhappy goblin.  
"Here." The goblin stuffed the keys into Sirius' hand after giving him a long look.  
The two Caudwells and Sirius walked over to the goblin that first goblin has gestured to. Grumly. but on their way over, Melody cast a side- long glanceat Sirius and asked him why the goblin gave him the key so willingly.  
"Well, supposedly, goblins can tell if you're lying-especially humans. Or if you are impersonating someone, wearing a mask, that sort of thing.  
"Oh, I guess theres more to goblins than I thought." she said thoughtfully. Then, to prove her point, she smiled at Grumly.  
He bared his teeth.  
"Okay...maybe not." Melody smiled waekly.  
Sirius laughed. "I think he was trying to smile back. But I think you're right. A lot of people just think that goblins are some greedy creatures who don't care about anything other than money. There's probably more to them."  
By this time, they had reached a single cart on a track. No other cart was in sight.  
"Which vaults?" he asked gruffly.  
"Number 741" Sirius said pointing to himself, "and number 312."  
"Alright, here we go." And with a lurch the car started to move forward.  
"Ug, this is making me sick," Melody said to Sirius over the wind. "Does this thing go any slower?" she asked Grumly.  
"Sorry miss, one speed only."  
"Oh, okay then," Melody said, her face turning green.  
"Hey, don't worry about it," Sirius said with a grin. "It gets better...after a while."  
"Not helping Sirius." she said as the car came to a stop infront of vault number 312.  
"Key please." The short goblin said to Mrs. Caudwell handed it to him. He opened the door and Melody went inside (for the first time) her vault to get her money. An as always, Sirius went with her.  
"Kinda creepy." she said, looking around.  
"Yeah, lets get in and get out." Melody nodded and quickly scooped more than enough money into her bag for the rest of the year.  
"Okay, lets go." Melody said confidently to the short goblin beside her. And once again he cart lurched forward...or was it backwards?  
When the cart finally stopped in front of Sirius' vault, he hoped off the cart and told Melody that she could stay there if she wanted.  
"No, that's okay. I'll come too." She said turning green again after looking over the cart edge and not seeing a bottom.  
"Alright. Lets do this." Sirius gave his key to Grumly.  
Grumly took the key from Sirius and opened the vault. He and Melody went inside.  
"Wow Sirius, you're a mini-millionare."  
"Not really."  
"Mmmhhmm. This is more money than I've ever seen in my life!" she exclaimed.  
"Which can't be very much considering you've been in a hospital for most of your life, no offense." sirius joked.  
"It's okay, and can we go now? I have this really bad feeling." Melody said. She almost felt a prickle on the back of her neck.  
"Yeah...come on."  
But just as they were turning around the vault door slammed shut.  
"Oh my god." Melody stared at the door with wide eyes. "What just happened?'  
"Well, by the looks of things, we just got locked in my vault in the safest wizarding bank."  
"Well it isn't so safe now, is it? And I'm serious, Sirius."  
"Hey! Me too! And that sounded like sarcasm."  
"Sirius." Melody looked at him.  
"Sorry." Sirius said raising his hands in defeat. "Now how do you suppose we're supposed to get out of here?"  
"I dunno. Do you think we'll get out of here? Will we be trapped forever? Will we die?"  
"Melody, relax! Breath. All we they have to do is open the door again with the key."  
"Then why haven't they opened the door yet?"  
Sirius shrugged as they both looked towards the door, which wasn't moving and didn't look like it was going to any time soon.  
* * *  
"GET MY DAUGHTER-and her friend-OUT OF THERE!!!" Mrs. Caudwell yelled at Grumly.  
"I'm sorry Miss, this has never happened before."  
"Well it has now!  
"Calm down Mrs. Caudwell. We will go back up to the lobby and inform the ministry of what has happened."  
"Why don't you just try the key?" Mrs. Caudwell asked.  
"Key? I don't hav the key."  
"Well, I don't have it. So that must mean..the kids have it.  
"The vaults won't open from the inside, so I suggest we go up to the lobby and get someone."  
"You just want to leave them here?" Mrs. Caudwell said angrily.  
"What's goint o happen to them? It's not like their going anywhere." Gumly smirked.  
"Well than what are you waiting for? Lets go!" Mrs. Caudwell said to him.  
"As you wish." Grumly said turning his back to her so that she could not see him smile in a way that was definatly not normal.  
They climbed inside the cart and without warning it started to move forward.  
* * *  
"Oh my god, we are going to die. We are going to run out of oxygen." Melody said pacing back and forth. Sirrius' eyes fallowed her.  
"Stop pacing!"  
"Right. Good. We have to preserve out air."  
"Melody! Will you stop with the whole 'we're gonna die' thing" He stood up and grabbed her shoulders. "We are not going to die. They are coming to get us."  
"But Sirius-"  
"Don't 'But Sirius' me. We are going to get out and go eat some ice cream."  
"Whatever you say." Melody sat down and sighed in defeat. "Now what."  
"Well-now this is going to sound really corny but-I don't know all that much about you. "Sirius was looing uncomfortable as he sat next to her. " Well I mean, I know you, but I don't know you, know you."  
Melody smiled. "I think I know what you're saying. Kinda like you want to know about stuff that's happened in my past?"  
"Like when we where kids." Sirius prompted her.  
"We are kids...but yeah."  
They sat in silence before Melody said. "Well, go!"  
"Why do I have to share first?"  
"Because it was your idea."  
"You wouldn't want to know about my life as a kid." Sirius muttered.  
"Why not?"  
"Cuz my life isn't exactly sunshine and daisys, okay?"  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked, scooting closer to Sirius.  
"Not really. Can you just tell me something happy?" he smiled weakly. 'I know that Sirius' parents don't like him, but could it really be that bad?' Melody thought. 'Maybe James-if I ever see him again-will know something.' Melody brushed these thoughts away and smiled at Sirius.  
"Well, this is really, really, corny, but I remember that when I was about six or seven my mother was in a Christmas play. She had to be the angel that came to tell Mary about Jesus."  
The Caudwells were a religeous family and not like many wizarding families, they went to church almost every Sunday and attended Christmas and Easter mass. (church) At a muggle curch.  
Sirius, on the other hand had no idea what Melody was talking about, but didn't know what Melody was talking about, but didn't want Meody to know that. So he just smiled and nodded, pretending to know.  
"She looked so beautiful."  
"I bet she did." Sirius smiled. Again.  
"I remember telling my dad that I wanted to grow up to be an angel." She laughed softly and learned her head against the cold stone wall. "But that's silly, how can anyone grow up to be an angel? It's not like you could do it for a living. You wouldn't get paid."  
"No, you wouldn't get paid money, but you would have the saisfaction of doing so much good that angels are known to do. Like spreading kindness." Sirius suddenly looked sad. "Something my whole family could use."  
"Sirius, I'm really trying to understand what you mean when you talk about your family, but somehow it's not clicking." 'Well that's a lie, I know something. I know that he doesn't go to church, if he knows what church is. Knowing Sirius-which I haven't for very long-but to the extent of my knowledge about him, he think he's fooling me into thinking he knows what church is. But those smiles are way too fake.'  
"It's just really hard to talk about. I was loved by my parents, but as soon as I was old enough to understand what being a pure-blooded wizard ment to them, I disagreed. And for their own son to 'turn against them' is enough to shun and hate him...for life."  
"Oh Sirius, I didn't mean-"  
"No, it's okay. You were just wondering." he shrugged. " I can understand that."  
"I'm still sorry."  
"You shouldn't be."  
"But I am."  
"Anyway I can change that?"  
"No, not really."  
"Well then what shall we talk about?" Sirius asked.  
"I dunno." They sat in silence for about ten minutes until Melody said suddenly, "Sirius, what's your name middle name?'  
"Orion."  
"Sirius Orion Black. Your parents wouldn't happen to be astromenersby any chance, would they?" Melody mentally (and physicaly) slapped herself. 'Dummy, don't talk about his family!'  
Surprising her, Sirius laughed. "No, I think that they just chose those names because they sounded good together." Sirius smiled softly. "I rememberthat when I was like four years old, my mom told me that I had to live true to my name. Like since my name came from the stars, I had to reach for the stars and do everything I wanted. To make my dreams come true. I bet now her opinions changed by now."  
Melody looked away towards the wall. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? I'm sorry? She tried saying that. Sirius didn't want sympathy. Should she say that she understood? No, because she didn't. So Melody did what she thought was best. She changed the subject.  
"How long has it been since we saw the light of day?" Melody asked Sirius.  
"Or do you mean the light of the cae?" Sirius joked about how it was dark eveywhere.  
"Yeah, I guess." Melody said, not seeing the humor of their situation.  
Sirius looked at his watch. "Well we've been locked in here for about a hour, give or take ten minutes."  
"Wow, we've really been in here for a while."  
"We haven't been outside for another fifteen minutes added on to that."  
"God, I feel like a mole."  
"You may be a mole, but you're a cute mole." sirius said. Melody grinned from ear to ear.  
"Melody, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Sirius asked curiously.  
"A doctor."  
"Somehow that doesn't surprise me, but why?"  
"Because I want to help people who have to go through the same thing I do, or hopefully when I'm older, did."  
"Melody, this is a really personal question, but after you got sick when you were seven, was there a certain age you were supposed to die by?"  
"Yes."  
"You don't have to-"  
"No, I don't. But if we're going to trust eachother, you need to know some personal stuff, right?"  
"I guess."  
"I was supposed to die when I turned twelve."  
"But-but, you are twelve!" Sirius exclaimed.  
"I know." Melody said with a hint of irritation.  
"So what happened?" Sirius asked.  
"I didn't die. Simple as that. I didn't even get sick or anything."  
"Not like I want you dead, but how's that work?"  
"I don't know, I guess they were wrong."  
"But they're doctors, how could they make you think that and then you not die."  
"Look Sirius, I don't know!" Melody raised her voice. "If I knew, I would tell you, but I don't, so you can stop asking!"  
Sirius looked at Melody with the hurt visible in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask so many questions." he said codly.  
Melody rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry Sirius, you have a right to ask questions when you don't understand." she gave hima small sad smile. "It's just frustrating that I don't know anything about it."  
"Why not?"  
"They don't tell me anything!" she cried in frustration. "They only tell my parents. They trust that my parents'll tell me, which they don't." Sirius caould tell that Melody was getting angry. She was starting to pace the vault again. Sirius' eyes fallowed her. "They all think I'm too young to understand, but I need to know. They told me I was going to die, but not what I was going to die from. Does that make sense?"  
"No." she looked at him. "I mean it doesn't make sense." Sirius wanted to say more, but he figured that it was better for her to take her anger out on someone who would just listen and not understanding and not argue back. Or get angry at her, for not understanding their point of view and the vis-versa. Like her parents. They didn't seem to understand how Melody felt. But Sirius would listen as long as she needed his ear.  
"They tell me that I had to fight it as best I can, but how can I fight something that I don't know or understand!" She banged her fist on the stone wall.  
"Melody," Sirius said calmly "if I may ask, who are 'they' and who is 'it'?"  
"Sorry, I-"  
"Melody, everytime you get mad and accidently yell at me, you don't have to say sorry. I have done it a million times with james, Remus, and Peter, and they with me. We hardly even say sorry. We just say it's okay, pr sometimes we know eachother well eough to not even say sorry."  
"I wish I had good friends like that."  
"You will. And even then, you don't always have to say sorry."  
"Sorry-I mean, thanks."  
"No problem." Sirius laughed at her and shook his head.  
"Well, back to your question, the 'they' is my doctor, who don't get me wrong is a great guy, but he just makes me mad. And my parents who refuse to tell me anything-"  
"Because they love you." Sirius reminded her.  
"I know. I wish that they could see my point of view though."  
"Yeah, I bet they wish that they could help you in every way possible." Melody listened to the gentle rebuke coming from her friend. "So that you can get better as quick as possible."  
"But that's the thing Sirius," Melody sat next to him again. "I won't get better. Wether my parents want to admit it or not, I will never be completly cured." She said this slowly and deliberatly. He could have sworn that her eyes were brimming with tears.  
Sirius stayed silent. He figured it might be like that but he never had said anything. 'Why Melody?' he thought 'She is the nicest person in the world. What did she do to deserve such a burden placed upon her shoulders? Nothing.' Sirius wanted to help her so badly, and yet if the doctors could do nothing, than what could he do? Yay! After so long. I typed it! Yea there is really no other excuse why it takes me so long other than the fact that school is crazy, not like anyone cares anyway. Okay, So go review or...or...give me a minute, it'll come to me... 


	3. Finding The Right One

Yay! After so long. I typed it! Yea there is really no other excuse why it takes me so long other than the fact that school is crazy, not like anyone cares anyway.  
  
Okay, So go review or...or...give me a minute, it'll come to me...  
  
Chapter 3 Finding the Right One  
  
They waited, and waited, and waited. But the door did not budge. They couldn't hear a sound through the thick door. They were cut off from the world and could do nothing about it. Sirius hated to admit it, especially with Melody next to him, but he was getting worried. How long were they going to be stuck in here? Were they going to starve? 'Hold on Sirius. Don't panic, you sound like Melody, and in this case, that's bad.  
  
"Okay Sirius, you can't tell me that you're not even a LITTLE worried by now."  
  
"Actually, I could, just to mess with you, but I won't. So yes, I am worried."  
  
"What's going on out there? I mean how hard can it be to find another key?"  
  
"Wait," Sirius turned to face Melody, as he had been facing the opposite direction, "what do you mean, another key."  
  
"Well, I don't have the key, and my mom doesn't have the key because she asked me for it, so you must have it. And these vaults dont open from the inside."  
  
"Sirius shook his head slowly. "I don't have the key."  
  
"But if I don't have it, you don't have it and my mom doesn't have it, who does?" she looked over at him.  
  
Realization dawned on both of their faces as the said in unison. "Grumly."  
  
"But if he has the key, then why haven't they opened the door yet?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know." Melody looked thoughtful.  
  
"Well I know one thing, as soon as I see him, I'm going to wring the shorty's neck for not opening the door. The ba-"  
  
Sirius's sentence was interupted by the sound of a door aqueaking open.  
  
"Mom!" Melody yelled, running to her mother.  
  
Sirius, having no parent to run to, just walked out of the vault to find a whole crowd of people crowded around the door. Camra flashes started to go off as soon as he came out. No-body knew who the Cuadwells, but everyone knew who the eldest Black son was. This was dirt. How could two twelve year olds manage to get themselves locked in a vault that was in the safest wizarding bank in England? This was a story and everyone knew it.  
  
"Mr. Black, Mr. Black," several people called, trying to get Sirius attention to ask him questions.  
  
"Sirius!" a hand was waving from behind all of the adults heads. "Sirius!"  
  
"James?" Sirius called back, sheilding his eyes from all of the camra flashes. "Is that you?"  
  
"Excuse me," James Remus and Peter were shoving their way towards Sirius and Melody.  
  
"We waited forever-" James began. "But you never showed up!" Peter said.  
  
"So, being the considerate boys we are-" James grinned.  
  
"We went to go look for you." Remus poked his head out from behind the other two.  
  
"But we couldn't find you-"  
  
"And we looked eveywhere!" Peter nodded as all the reporters scribbled this on their notepads.  
  
"Then we saw all these ministry people going towards Gringotts, and the first thing that we though of was-"  
  
"Sirius." they all said in unison.  
  
"And we managed to find out what was going on and who was stuck in the cell- " James said.  
  
"He means vault!" Remus told everyone around them.  
  
"So we got out butts down here-"  
  
"I mean, we weren't just gonna abandon you and Melody-" By this time Melody had come to stand next to Sirius.  
  
"That would be mean." They all said together, nodding their heads.  
  
"OKay." Sirius said. "That was weird. Next time you all do that, I'm going to have to hit you."  
  
"Okay." Peter grinned.  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"We try to leave without getting trampled by all these reporters, and goblins-"  
  
"Sirius cut Remus off." Speaking of Goblins, anyone seen our good friend friend Grumly?" he looked around the crowd. "No, I haven't seen him, what about you mom?" Melody asked.  
  
"No, not since we went up to the lobby, why?"  
  
"We'll explain later." Melody said, casting a side glance at Sirius.  
  
"Alright!" Mrs. Causwell yelled, taking charge. Everyone suddenly got quiet. "I have to take my daughter and her friends to get their things for school, so I think it would be in your best intrest to let us leave!" She glared at anyone who even looked as though they wanted to question her. "Thank-you."  
  
The crowd parted so that the Caudwells, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus could squeeze (and I mean sqeeze) into a cart that would take them back to the lobby upstairs.  
  
"Alright," Sirius asked. "Who's up for some icecream?"  
  
"Sirius!" They all yelled, laughing.  
  
"What? What I say?"  
  
***  
  
"Okay. That's it. All I need is my wand." Melody said, checking her list for the last time.  
  
"Why is it, that the wand is always saved for last?" Peter wondered.  
  
"I dunno. Why don't you ask Mr. Ollivander?" Sirius grinned.  
  
"No thanks." Peter shuddered. "I wouldn't ask him anything, he's just too creepy."  
  
"Who?" MElody asked, feeling clueless.  
  
"Mr Ollivander," James explained. "Is and has been the owner for the wand shop for what seems like forever."  
  
"He was there when my parents were going to Hogwarts." Remus said. "And he was probably there when my parents were there." Mrs Caudwell smiled. "But can we just go get the wands? I think some of those reporters are still tailing us."  
  
The group of five kids laughed and walked up the street in search of Mr. Ollivander's store.  
  
***  
  
The bell tinkled as the group walked in the store.  
  
"Hello?" Melody called. "Is anyone here?" She peered into the dark corners of the shop, noticing all of the thin bokes stacked to the ceiling.  
  
"Yes?' A man suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Hi." I would like to buy a wand." Melody said softly.  
  
"Of course you do. That's why you're here." the man said, all buissness.  
  
"Right." This man had a graying hair and had the most striking silver eyes Melody had ever seen. But then again, she had never seen any silver eyes before.  
  
"I remember every wand I ever sold." Mr. Ollivander told her, climbing up a latter and taking out a long box from an extremely tall shelf.  
  
"Really?" Melody asked surprised. "That's a whole lot of wands."  
  
"Indeed." Mr. Ollivander turned to her mother and smiled slightly. "!2 and a half inches, redwood, with a short very small unicorn hair, but especially good with transfiguration. Correct?"  
  
"Ah," Mrs. Caudwell shifted her eyes. "I believe so."  
  
"Go on. Give it a wave." Mr. Ollivander said  
  
Melody did as she was told. The ig window in front of the stove, that let you look into the store smash. Glass flew everywhere. Melody jumped back. "Sorry!" She cried.  
  
"Quite alright," Mr. Ollivander waved his own wand and the window repaired itself. "Happens all the time. Try this one." he handed her another wand.  
  
And so Melody did. Again and again and again and again. For thirty minutes this went on. The othe occupents (being James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Mrs. Caudwell) had begun to invent places to sit because there was only the small spindle chair to sit in.  
  
"Alright." Mr. Ollivander's eyes looked weary. "Here's one 12 inches, mahogony wood, a single unicorn hair. Very good for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Give it a wave." Melody took the wand. A tinglewent up her arm. She waved the wand and a shower of paper hearts came out and landed ontop of Sirius who was closest to Melody. The tow of them looked at eachother and blushed. Remus and james grinned eachother.  
  
"I believe we have a winner." Everyone (including Melody) sighed in relief.  
  
"Finally..."  
  
"You know, Mrs. Caudwell," Ollivader said. "The wand chooses the wizard."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Indeed. The fact that you're wand took so long to be chosen may mean that it is a very special wand."  
  
"Interesting..."  
  
The chattering group walked out of the sshop.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll see you all later." James said. "There's my mom. C'mon Sirius."  
  
"Is she taking all four of you home?" Mrs. Caudwell asked. The boys nodded. "Poor her..."  
  
"Oh, Sirius!" Melody said quickly. "I forgot to ask you, would you like to come over for dinner tomarrow? So you can meet my dad and mom a little more, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great. I'll floo to your house tomarrow around 5 'oclock? So I'll be able to get home early. My cousins are coming over."  
  
"That would be fine Sirius. Do you need to ask your mother first?"  
  
"No mam' she won't mind, I swear."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you then Sirius."  
  
"Bye Melody. Oh, and did you keep any of those hearts? I did." "Sirius!!!" James yelled. "Come on!"  
  
"Coming! Bye Melody. G'bye Mrs. Caudwell."  
  
"See you."  
  
Melody watched Sirius and 'the boys' disapear into the crowd. "See, I told you this was a good idea."  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Caudwell kissed her daughter on the cheek. "you did."  
  
Authors Note- So how was that? Leave me a review. THANK-YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Privatre Lizzie 


	4. Streets of Heaven

Authors Note- sorry it took so long to update. See, there. I can update... JENNY. It really sucks when people you see everyday bug you about these things... Oh, and I don't own anything, never have, never will. Oh, I'm sorry about the song part of the story. I can't seem to figure out how to make it non-screwy... And I am also sorry that this is kind of religeous, but I told you they went to church, so hey...  
  
Chapter 4 Streets of Heaven  
  
Sirius had arrived about ten minutes ago, and lucky him, Mr. Caudwell had answered the door. He spent the first few minutes with Sirius by asking him what his family was like and ending by saying that if he ever did something to Melody, he would strangle Sirius with his own hands. This he really didn't understand, because they were only twelve  
  
Sirius had been scared before, but this was the first time that he felt as though he was going to pee in his pants. If Mr. Caudwell kept staring at him (and talking to him) like that, then Sirius was sure he would collapse. Thankfully, he had been rescued by Melody and dragged to the sitting room. They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Melody claimed that she had to go to the bathroom.  
  
So now Sirius was wandering through Melody's house...looking for Melody. She said that she would be back in a few minutes...but she wasn't back yet. And she only went five minutes ago.  
  
"I always thought that boys were the ones that took a long time in the bathroom." Sirius muttered to himself. He came across the Caudwell family room.  
  
He poked his head inside to see if Melody was in there. She wasn't. Neither was anybody else. He didn't think it would hurt anyone to look around. 'I mean, what's gonna happen? Shut-up Sirius, you sound like an escaped convict sneaking around someone's house.' He thought at himself. 'It's just a room. No one will care if I look at some pictures of Melody.' Sirius crossed the room to go look at the pictures of Melody, but on the way, he bumped into the coffee table.  
  
"What do we have here?" Sirius murmured aloud.  
  
It was an oval shaped stone basin. A somewhat large one at that.  
  
"I believe we have found a pensieve." Sirius looked up to see if there was any sign of anybody. "I wonder..." he whispered as he reached out to touch the silvery substance inside, but then pulled back his touch. 'I shouldn't look. I don't know whose memories are in there. It could be some of Melody's bad memories of being sick and having treatments. Or even some of her parents memories...don't want to think about that.' Sirius shook his head. 'On the other hand...who would leave their bad memories right in the open? I guess it won't hurt...'  
  
Against Sirius' better judgement, he touched the substance inside the pensieve, and was instantly 'pulled' inside.   
  
* * *   
  
Sirius was inside a hospital room. He had never been in a pensieve before, so he really didn't know what was going on. But the room looked familiar... Then he realized...this was Melody's room.  
  
"Okay, so this is Melody's memory." He muttered. Then Sirius noticed that Mrs. Caudwell was sitting on Melody's bedside biting her fingernail gently, while staring at her daughter. Silent tears were flowing down her face.  
  
"So we know one thing...this is not a happy memory. Hmmm...do I wanna leave? Do I know how to leave?" he said this aloud, but no one heard him. "Right, so they don't know I'm here, because it's not my memory. I wasn't there. It's like I'm watching T.V."  
  
Just then a doctor and a nurse came inside the room. Mrs. Caudwell stood up to walk towards them. Sirius also walked over. Except they couldn't see him.  
  
"So?" She asked the doctor.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Caudwell. This came on so fast and so quick, there was no warning, or anything," A realization came to Sirius as he looked at Melody. She was about seven years old. This is when she first got sick. "We can't do anything more without damaging her body. We've tried every magical tactic and every muggle medical method. There's nothing. It's up to her. She has to fight it."  
  
"She's seven years old, god dammit! How can she fight it?" Mrs. Caudwell took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. How long?"  
  
"Understandable, and it could be hours, or days, maybe even weeks. It depends on how long she can hold on."  
  
Mrs. Caudwell looked over at her daughter, looking defeated. Sirius felt his legs go weak. 'But Melody can't die...I was just with her. So maybe she almost dies? That's not a good thought to think Sirius. Stop.'  
  
Because of the fact that her daughter could die, the doctor must have let her stay way past visiting hours. What Sirius wanted to know was where was Mr. Caudwell? He made a mental note to ask Melody later. Sirius looked over at the clock on the wall and felt his eyes widen as the hands started to spin quickly. Out the window, the sun set and the moon rose. In just a few minutes, it was two o'clock in the morning. Mrs. Caudwell had changed her position from standing next to the bed back to sitting next to the bed.  
  
Then, surprising Sirius greatly, she started to sing softly.  
  
Hello God it's me again 2 a.m. room 304 Visiting hours are over Time for our bedside tug-of-war The sleeping child between us May not make it through the night I'm fightin back the tears, as she fights for her life  
  
Mrs. Caudwell took a shaky breath and continued. Sirius listened and he thought he could hear soft music playing.  
  
Well it must be kinda crowded On the streets of Heaven So tell me, what do you need her for? Don't you know one day, She'll be your little girl forever But right now I need her so much more She's too young to be on her own Barely just turned seven So who will hold her hand when she crosses The streets of Heaven  
  
Tell me God, do you remember The wishes that she made As she blew out the candles On her last birthday cake She wants to ride a pony When she's big enough She wants to marry her daddy When she's all grown up  
  
Mrs. Caudwell's gentle, but strong words seemed to reach every corner of the dark hospital room. It seemed as though a stream of light, much like a spotlight, was centered on Melody with Mrs. Caudwell on the side.  
  
Well it must be kinda crowded On the streets of Heaven So tell me, what do you need her for? Don't you know one day, She'll be your little girl forever But right now I need her so much more She's too young to be on her own Barely just turned seven So who will hold her hand when she crosses The streets of Heaven  
  
Lord don't you know she's my angel You've got plenty of your own And I know you hold a place for her, But she's already got a home Well I don't know if you're listening, But praying's all there's left to do So I ask you Lord have mercy You lost a son once too  
  
Sirius stared intently at Mrs. Caudwell. Then he noticed a man. He looked like he was out of his time clothes wise. He has shoulder length brown hair and a brown beard. He smiled at Melody. He took her hand and whispered, something that looked like 'be strong' and disappeared.  
  
Sirius couldn't believe what he saw. Who was he? Did he really see it? Was it just his imagination? Did Mrs. Caudwell see him? She apparently didn't because she kept singing.  
  
Well it must be kinda crowded On the streets of Heaven So tell me, what do you need her for? Don't you know one day, She'll be your little girl forever But right now I need her so much more  
  
Mrs. Caudwell stifled a sob that escaped her lips. She looked up, as if she was looking up to someone who she couldn't see, but could see her.  
  
And Lord I know once you've made up your mind There's no use in beggin So if you take her with you today Will you make sure she looks both ways And will you hold her hand When she crosses the streets of Heaven The streets of Heaven  
  
All Sirius could do was stand there and look at the scene that he had just witnessed. Now no one was moving. Like everything was on pause.  
  
"Sirius..." The sound of someone's voice drifted into his mind. Who was that?  
  
"Sirius..." Someone grabbed his shoulder and he was once again 'pulled'. But this time, it was back into the real world.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sirius?" Melody's face leaned over him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Ah, yeah." He said uncomfortably. "Listen Melody, I didn't mean to look inside the pensieve, really I didn't! I just kinda did. Okay so maybe I touched the substance knowing what would happen, but-"  
  
"Sirius!" Melody yelled. "It's okay, what memory did you see?" she cocked her head in question.  
  
"I saw the first time that you were in a hospital. Well not the very first, but it was more like the first time that you had ever been seriously sick. Like when you were seven-"  
  
"And my mom sang to me while I was asleep."  
  
"You were awake?"  
  
"Yeah, she didn't know though. And let me guess, you saw a man."  
  
"Yeah, I did. Who was he?"  
  
Melody thought for a moment. "Let's just say that he's everyone's guardian angel."  
  
"Okay." They sat there for a few minutes, while Sirius pondered what Melody had said.  
  
"So, what took you so long in the potty?" he teased  
  
"I was gone for three, maybe five minutes Sirius!"  
  
"Try like ten."  
  
"I was not gone that long!" Melody pouted.  
  
"Was too."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Was to, was to, was to!"  
  
"Was not, was not, was not!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sirius cried.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"You know what I have to say to that?" Sirius said, getting closer to Melody.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you ticklish?" he asked.  
  
"What do you- Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Sirius!!! Stop that!!!" Sirius had pinned her to the ground and began tickling her.  
  
"Stop what?" Sirius asked mischievously  
  
"Stop tickling...me." Melody sat up and looked at Sirius, who had scooted about seven feet away from her. "What's wrong? Oh...hi mom."  
  
"Hi. I just came to tell you two that dinner is ready now."  
  
"Okay. Thanks mom. Let's go Sirius."  
  
"Right, I am totally ready to face my doom. It's called: Meeting the parents."  
  
"Oh, come on, they don't bite." Melody said.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Mrs. Caudwell chuckled to herself as she listened to the two bicker all the way into the dinning room. She smiled and glanced at the two children, who were acting as though they had known each other forever. 'Yes, Sirius is going to be good for Melody. He can help her get through Hogwarts, make it easier. And he seems to genuinely care for her. He just has to make it pass the judgmental father....' Mrs. Caudwell grinned to herself and called her husband downstairs for dinner.  
  
Authors Note- Okay, so what do you think? Was it good? Any suggestions for what should happen at dinner? Anyone? Just leave me a review and I will be thankful for life.  
  
Private Lizzie (Of course I'm a war commando, duh!) 


	5. Family Encounters

Authors Note- Right-o then. Thoughts are in these things, [.] blah, blah, blah... Okay, so this is the first time that I have written a story where Sirius interacts with his family. So please tell me how you think I did. Here you go, JENNY, I know that you love it when I recognize you...  
  
Chapter 5 Family Encounters  
  
"So Sirius," Mr. Caudwell. "Melody said that you two met in the hospital. Melody gave her father a look that was a mixture between anger and embarrassment.  
  
[What a wonderful way to begin a conversation.] Sirius thought sarcastically. "Yeah," he said instead, nodding. "We did."  
  
"We don't want to be nosy-" [Of course not!] "-But why were you in the hospital?" Mrs. Caudwell inquired.  
  
[Ah, so it comes out. They want to know if I'm like the rest of my family.] "Uh, I was visiting my cousin, Bellatrix."  
  
The (Adult) Caudwells stiffened at the sound of Sirius cousins' name. "Really?" Mrs. Caudwell said politely.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said casually, taking a helping of mashed potatoes. "Apparently she fell down the stairs and broke her neck."  
  
"Oh that's awful!" You could tell that she felt guilty about being glad that Bellatrix was in the hospital.  
  
"Don't be." Sirius said hurriedly. "She deserved it."  
  
"Mr. Caudwell continued to cut his chicken. "What do you mean?" he asked carefully.  
  
'To put it simply, she's a stuck-up, snot-nosed pureblood and as long as me having the Black name drives her insane, I'll carry it to the grave."  
  
Melody smiled. Knowing that by saying that, Sirius was making a good impression on her parents. [Good impression on my parents? What is this? Meet the parents? He's not my boyfriend! Not yet anyway.] A tiny voice sniggered and responded in her head. [What's that supposed to mean?] She wondered. But the voice didn't respond, so Melody just pretended she never heard it.  
  
Her parents and Sirius had continued eating their meal in silence, not knowing what to say. Sirius looked up and caught Melody's eyes. 'Think of something to say' they told him.  
  
"Hey dad, did you know that Sirius is going to try out for beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year?" Melody said, praying that this was a true fact.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to try out for beater." Sirius said smoothly.  
  
"Oh, really?" Mr. Caudwell said, looking interested. "You know, I was a beater when I was in school..."  
  
As dinner went on, Melody became more and more convinced that it sounded as if her parents were meeting her boyfriend. But they were only twelve, not to mention that her parents were (and always would be) incredibly protective of her. That, and anyone who wasn't a rich (and prejudiced against everyone around them) pureblood were wary of them.  
  
But by the end of dinner, Melody had forgotten all about her wonderings and found herself talking to Sirius about how the evening had gone.  
  
"When I first came in and your dad told me he'd break my neck if I ever did anything to hurt you, I swore I was going to pee in my pants." Sirius laughed.  
  
"Yeah. As nice as my dad can be, he can also scare the heck out of the toughest Aurora."  
  
Sirius laughed again and then checked his wristwatch. "Well, I think I'd better head home now. I'm already late, and my mom would smack me upside the head if I get any later."  
  
"Hypothetically speaking of course." Melody said worriedly, walking him to the door.  
  
"Of course." he assured her, though Melody was sure that he wouldn't meet her eyes. But she brushed it off as him being in a hurry.  
  
"Right. I'll see you on Saturday on Platform 9 and 3/4 then?"  
  
"Of course, I'll be the first one you see when you come through."  
  
"Good. I guess I'll see you then."  
  
"Alright." The two stood there in silence for a few moments before Melody gave him an awkward hug.  
  
Sirius smiled at her one last time and then left.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius walked into his house feeling a little less depressed than he normally did when he came home. He sighed, knowing that his family were all in the sitting room. So he made his way down the hallway towards them.  
  
He walked in and immediately started for the corner where he and Andromedea normally sat together during these 'family gatherings,' barely noticing his little brother playing on the floor, but she wasn't there.  
  
"Where's Andromedea?" He asked.  
  
"She felt sick, so she was unable to come," his mother said shortly.  
  
"Lucky her." Sirius muttered.  
  
"Same old Sirius." Narcissa drawled from a nearby sofa chair. Sirius merely rolled his eyes. "You haven't changed since the last time I saw you. But anyway, I heard that you were in St. Mungos the other day. What were you doing? Were you visiting my dear sister Bellatrix? Not likely." she crossed her legs. "So tell me, please."  
  
Sirius hated when they singled him out like this. They were like lions on a hunt and he was the prey. They weren't going to quit until he gave in. And Sirius didn't feel like fighting then, so he told the truth.  
  
"I wanted to get away from this hole, so I went to St. Mungos." he replied coolly.  
  
"And just wandered around?" His father asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"No, he ended up meeting a girl and helped her get into Hogwarts." Mrs. Black said suddenly.  
  
"How would you know that?" Sirius said casually. The last thing he needed was his family knowing about Melody.  
  
"Oh, I have my ways." Mrs. Black said in a tone that suggested he knew too much for his own good.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Sirius' aunt (on his mother's side) said suddenly.  
  
"Why's that?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"What my dear sister, " Mrs. Black cut in, "Is that you made our family look good by helping this...charity case." His mother smiled smartly.  
  
"Melody isn't a charity case!" Sirius found himself saying. "She-"  
  
"-Just needed help?" Narcissa interrupted. "Help, time, maybe even a little money. Sounds like a charity case to me."  
  
"You-" Sirius once again got cut off.  
  
"Settle down children." Mr. Black said in his quiet, but yet dangerous, tone. "Wait until you're at Hogwarts to hex each other." He then turned to Sirius. "Take your brother up to bed and then get to bed yourself. Narcissa and Aunt Roxy are leaving soon anyway. We'll talk about your punishment for being late tomorrow morning."  
  
Sirius said nothing, but lifted his brother easily in his arms. Once out of earshot, he muttered, "What cousin? What Aunt? At the rate my life is going, I won't have any family."  
  
He smiled at his brother, Regulus, as he put him in his nightshirt. "At least you still love me, right kid?"  
  
Regulus giggled in a babyish sort of way and blew a bubble with his spit and said, "Siwius."  
  
"That's right. And you love me, right?" he said, repeating his question.  
  
His baby brother only smiled and Sirius pulled a blanket over his tiny and chubby body. "Night Siwius." Sirius smiled and began to walk out the door when Regulus said. "Love you."  
  
Sirius smiled sadly and closed the door completely. "At least now you do." he sighed. "Might as well enjoy it while it lasts." he said, in a sad tone to match his smile. "And even then," he muttered, changing into his own nightclothes. "But how long will it last?"  
  
Sirius dozed off and then finally fell asleep, his last thoughts of the dinner he had, and the feeling of warmth and comfort he experienced while eating it.  
  
* * *  
  
After Melody walked Sirius to the door and then helped her mother with the rest of the dishes, she went up to her own bedroom. [Well that was interesting] she thought. [They seem to like Sirius well enough. Though I don't know why they had to be so particular about meeting him. Probably because he's a Black] Melody had recognized the fact that it had been wrong of her parents to immediately dislike Sirius because he was a Black, but even she had to admit that their assumptions had a lot of proof to back them up.  
  
[That's another thing. Sirius knows a lot about me, and yet I know absolutely nothing about him. Except for the fact that no one in his family liked him and the Vis-versa] she frowned as she searched her closet for some pajamas.  
  
"Mom," she yelled. "Where are all of my pajamas?"  
  
"Didn't you pack most of them?" she yelled back.  
  
"Oh." That was true. Melody had been packed for Hogwarts since the day after she had come back from Diagon Alley. And that had included all of her nightclothes.  
  
"Why don't you just wear one of your fathers oversized shirts to bed for the next dew nights?" her mother said, coming up the steps with some laundry.  
  
"Alright." Melody went into her parent's bedroom and got one of her father's shirts.  
  
[But back to Sirius. When he said that his mother would hit him upside his head if he were late, was he serious? His family doesn't like him, so would they hit him? But that's child abuse, and I don't want to be judgmental, but Sirius doesn't seem like the type whose life is screwed up by violence.] Melody climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her head. [He was probably just kidding] she assured herself. [From what I can tell, James and Sirius were troublemakers, so he probably was just being...himself.]  
  
Melody smiled to herself and drifted off to sleep. Thinking about this coming Saturday and all of the adventures that supposedly went with it.  
  
Author's Note- So, what you think? I told you I'd get it posted JENNY. Tell em what you think about Sirius and his family. Thanks... (I want you to leave a review too Jenny...) 


	6. New Faces

Authors Note- Okay, I'm sorry it took so long, (as if anyone's reading this story) I think, (I'm not really sure) this is kind of long chapter, and the next one will be kind of short…ish. By the way, I'm sorry for all of the mistakes in grammar, spelling, etc. I type too fast. I hope this one is better.

And I don't own anything and am making no profit from it.

**Chapter 6**

**The Journey There**

Melody looked at the barrier for Platform 9 and 3 quarters and took a deep breath. She was nervous, so her parents gave her an encouraging push and through the 'wall' she went.

* * *

Sirius looked around the platform. Was she here yet? He had promised to meet Melody as soon as she came onto the platform. She had sounded really nervous about coming to Hogwarts the night that he had went over to her house for dinner.

"Sirius, stop staring at everyone. What will people think? You don't need to add any more disgrace to our family!" Mrs. Black said sharply to her eldest son.

"Sorry." Sirius said without meaning it all.

"Don't you lie to your mother." Mr. Black said just as sharply.

"Whatever. I'll see you at Christmas." Sirius said, pushing his cart to where he saw James standing with his parents.

"Hi James. Hello Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter." Sirius said politely.

"Hello Sirius. Did you say good-bye to your parents already? You won't see them until Christmas." Mrs. Potter asked.

"No." Sirius said and then began talking to James, wanting to know if he'd seen Melody yet.

"No, not yet. Why?"

"I promised I'd meet her as soon as she went through the platform gate." Sirius said, looking around.

"Relax. We know she's around here…somewhere"

Sirius only shrugged as they both watched the platform barrier and all the people around it.

* * *

Melody looked around the platform. She didn't see Sirius, but she saw the scarlet steam engine known as the Hogwarts Express. She saw the kids boarding the train and saying good-bye to their parents. She could see all of the people around her getting ready for another year at Hogwarts.

Melody had been dreaming of this moment all of her life. She was going to Hogwarts.

"Melody!"

Melody turned at the sound of her name. She smiled and waved. It was James and Sirius. She pushed her cart over to them. Mr. and Mrs. Caudwell followed her.

"Hi James. Hey Sirius."

"Hello, you must be Melody's parents…" The two sets of parents talked for a few minutes, while Sirius Melody and James talked.

"So Sirius, where are your parents?" Melody asked.

"Uh, they left already." Sirius lied.

"Why did they-"

"HEY MOM!" James interrupted.

"Yes...James?" Mrs. Potter looked bewilderedly at her son.

"I-I-I think that we have to go get on the train now." He said quickly.

"Yeah." Sirius added. "We should."

"Okay then. I'll see you at Christmas." Melody said, hugging her mother and father tightly.

"That's right. And you be good." Mrs. Caudwell replied.

"I will. I love you." Melody waved good-bye a walked a little faster to catch up with James and Sirius.

The three children quickly jumped onto the train, put their luggage onto the away, and began looking for a compartment to sit in.

"I wonder where Remus is?" James said, after looking in another compartment that was full of girls who giggled and stared enviously at Melody.

"Right here." A voice came from behind them.

"Hello Remus." Melody gave a small wave in hello.

"Hi, how are you feeling? Remus asked. ("There's Remus for you, always worried about someone else." Sirius laughed later)

"Fine thank you. But I can't say I haven't been better."

Remus nodded knowingly and beckoned them forward. "Come on. I have a compartment saved."

"Have you seen Peter yet?" James asked as they all sat down.

"No, but I have seen a certain red-haired, green-eyed girl." Remus said teasingly.

"Who?" Melody asked. She was eager to meet and make friends with everyone.

"Lily Evans. James has a crush on her." Sirius said.

"Do not!" James protested, his ears turning red.

"Right." Sirius grinned mischievously and then continued. "Which is a good thing, because Lily really hates Jamsie-boy's guts."

"What? Why?"

"Actually, I'm not really sure." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Excuse me?"

They all turned around to find a girl their age standing in the doorway of the compartment.

"Hi, is it okay if I sit here? I can't find another place to sit."

"Yes." Remus said immediately.

"Thanks. My name's Rebecca." The girl sat down next to Remus.

"Hi. My name's Remus, that's Sirius, Melody, and James."

"Hey, I remember you lot. You all pulled all those pranks last year. I especially liked the one you pulled on Lily Evans-"

"Yeah, I'm glad you remembered them." Sirius cut in.

"What? What are you talking about?" Rebecca looked at Melody strangely, wondering how she forgot all of those pranks.

"She's new." Sirius explained. Then seeing that Rebecca still didn't understand, he added, "Melody was home schooled the same curriculum that we learned last year."

"Oh." Rebecca immediately smiled. "Nice to meet you." she held out her hand and Melody shook it. (Notice how polite the girls are)

"Same." Melody smiled back.

So the group got to know Rebecca, and Rebecca got to know them. And about halfway through the journey, (before the witch with the trolley came) the compartment door slid open once again.

"So, there is a new girl at Hogwarts. And she's starting in our year too. How lovely."

"Malfoy." Sirius testily and nodded to him in acknowledgement. James looked at him sideways, wondering why Sirius didn't like them so much.

"Hi. My name's Melody." Melody said, jumping forward eagerly, holding out her hand for him to shake, and not knowing that Malfoy wasn't the nicest person in the world.

"Pleasure." Malfoy said, not shaking her out stretched hand.

Melody's smiled faded a little.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Malfoy?" James said coolly. He didn't know Malfoy very well, but judging by the way that Sirius was staring at him, he did.

"No, not really." He said, leaning against the doorframe. "I'd like to get to know the new kid better."

"Well, 'the new kid' has a name," Remus stood up. "And maybe she doesn't want to get to know you better."

"Then maybe she should-"

"Is there a problem here?"

Everyone looked behind Malfoy to see that the witch with the trolley had arrived.

"No," they all answered.

"See you." Malfoy smirked at Melody in a way that was not natural and left.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked kindly.

"Tell me you've had wizard candy before." Sirius said with a grin.

"Only a little." Melody smiled weakly. "It all looks so good…but I didn't bring any money, it's all in my trunk…" she said ruefully.

"That's okay, I've got it covered." Sirius said, jumping up.

"Oh, you don't have to…"

"Naw, it's okay. I have tons of money. May as well use it."

So Sirius bought candy for him and Melody, while James, Remus, and Rebecca bought candy for themselves.

"This is really good." Melody said with a mouthful of candy.

"We know." Everyone replied in unison.

"Your mom and dad must have kept a good leash-no offense-on you, if you haven't had much candy." James said.

"It's okay and yeah…they did."

"Excuse me?"

Once again, everyone turned his or her heads to see another girl standing in the compartment doorway.

"Can I sit here?" She asked, pointing to the last seat next to James, but after seeing James her face turned to a frown. "On second thought, if Potter's in here, I don't know I should."

"And hello to you too, Evans." James replied smoothly.

"Hello Lily." Remus said.

"Hi Remus. Can you move over one so I don't have to sit next to that piece of filth over there?" James looked happy at the fact that Lily was staying. "But believe me, if I hadn't gotten kicked out of my compartment and had no where else to sit, then I wouldn't be here."

"I didn't say anything…" James put his hands up defensively.

"Hey," Lily said, finally noticing Melody. "You don't look familiar. Are you new?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to be in second year." Then seeing Lily's like Rebecca's confused look, she continued. "I was home schooled the same curriculum you guys learned last year.

"Oh. Well I'm sure you'll love Hogwarts…" And Lily went on to explain what Hogwarts was like and Melody eagerly listened. About the halls, the staircases, the ghosts, the teachers… Pretty soon the words just started to run together and Melody drifted off to sleep…

* * *

So, how'd I do? Just leave me a review, and I'll be eternally thankful. And if you could go read my other stories, that' be wonderful to. Well, not Love if Like a Flower so much. I really have to edit that one.

Private Lizzie

(Salutes) Of course I'm a war commando!


	7. Big People and Little Boats

Authors Note- Here it is after all this time. Anyway, tell me how I do. I do not own anything. Well, I own Rebecca (who I am desperately trying to not make a Mary Sue, so if you read even a hint of Mary Sueness, tell me) and Melody, who I know is no Mary Sue, because she is defiantly NOT perfect. Anywho, here we go.  
  
Chapter 7 Big People and Little Boats  
  
"Melody, Melody." Sirius gently shook her. "Come on, we're almost there. You have to wake up."  
  
"What?" Melody stretched her arms out and yawned.  
  
"OW!!!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, Sirius! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. But I think you broke my nose." Sirius held his nose in the air. "And made it bleed."  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry. Do you want me to get someone?"  
  
"No, I think that it's stopping." Sirius sat back down and Melody sat next to him badgering him with questions such as 'Are you okay?' and 'Are you sure you're okay?'  
  
"Okay, that was fun. Now can you guys and Potter clear out of here so we can change into our uniforms?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure." Remus replied easily.  
  
"Hold on. You said guys and Potter. What's that make me?" James said indignantly.  
  
"A monkey's uncle." Sirius said, his nose fee of any blood. "Come on." He dragged James and Remus out the door. "Maybe we can find Peter."  
  
Lily closed the door behind Melody.  
  
"So Melody, you seemed to know Sirius pretty well. How'd you meet him?"  
  
"Er, I got really sick so I had to go to the hospital and Sirius was wandering around and he ended up coming to visit me and eventually convinced my mom and dad to stop home schooling me and let me come to Hogwarts." She said all this rather fast so it took a moment for it all to sink in.  
  
"Interesting. I wonder why he was in the hospital?" Rebecca wondered.  
  
"He said he was visiting a relative of his named Bellatrix."  
  
"That doesn't make sense." Lily said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I heard that Sirius didn't like any of his family."  
  
"That's what he told me, but maybe his parents made him." Melody said, trying to convince Lily that he hadn't lied to her. But the more she thought about it, the more it seemed like she was trying to convince herself. She cleared her throat. " So who was that guy we met earlier. The one that Sirius didn't like."  
  
"Oh." Rebecca rolled her eyes. "That was Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. One of the most unpleasant people you'll ever meet."  
  
"It's kinda funny that you don't know him." Lily said thoughtful. "Not t be rude or anything," She added quickly. "It's just that most people know him and his family, their pretty popular people, not in a good way though, and..." she trailed off.  
  
"Oh, I understand. I just didn't, you know, with the hospital, and I-"  
  
Luckily, Sirius decided to come back in the compartment.  
  
"You should have knocked." Lily said. "What would you have done if we were still changing?"  
  
"Um, close my eyes and hope most of everything as covered?" Sirius grinned in a way that would soon become his trademark smile that made girls go weak in the knees.  
  
James laughed and then began shooing the girls out of the room. "Now it's our turn to get ready. So if you could leave, that'd be great thanks."  
  
"I mean you can stay if you want." Sirius smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at Melody, who grinned in return.  
  
"I think we'll pass. Thanks though."  
  
They walked out and stood in the hallway. "You know what?" Lily asked, leaning against the wall.  
  
"What?" Melody said absentmindedly, twirling a lock of her brown hair around her finger.  
  
"Somehow I can see Sirius being a menace to all females when we get older."  
  
"And somehow, I agree.'" All three girls laughed and went back inside the compartment.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years this way! Firs' years!" Melody could hear someone calling off in the distance. She looked in front o her as one stream of students went towards the man's voice and the other went towards some carriages. She paused. Not knowing which way to go.  
  
"Come on." Sirius suddenly appeared next to her.  
  
They walked over to a man and Melody could barely contain her gasp. He was as tall as her dad three times over. And he had black bushy hair and a black bushy beard to go with it. He was actually quite scary looking. And he had a loud deep voice that was kind of raspy that reminded her of Melody.  
  
"That's Hagrid." Sirius said. "Don't be scared of him, he wouldn't hut a fly."  
  
"Why 'ello Sirius!" The man beamed at Sirius. "What r' you doin' over ere'?"  
  
"I just wanted you know that this is Melody. She's starting in our year, but has to get sorted and go across the lake."  
  
"Okay. She can go across wif me." he smiled at Melody, who looked at Sirius, horrified.  
  
"Well, I'll see inside the castle." Sirius said cheerfully. "Have fun." He smiled again and then ran to go catch up the rest of his friends.  
  
"Well, let's get started, shall we?" he began leading (but to her it felt as though he was pushing her) Melody towards a lake and a LOT of small boats.  
  
Melody couldn't help but make a small noise in amazement at the castle that stood before her. It even made her forget about the fact that the boat she sat in was leaning dangerously to one side because of the person next to her.  
  
The towers climbed so high in the air that she was sure, they went into the clouds. The architecture reminded her of a medieval castle. She could hear Sirius' voice in her head. ["I'll never forget the first time I saw the caste that would be my home for the next seven years. It made me feel...safe, I guess. Well, that and amazed that I was actually going to enter the absolute best wizarding school in Britain."]  
  
Melody laughed to herself and looked up as Hogwarts castle got bigger and bigger as they got closer and closer. Boy was he right.  
  
Note to You- Did I do Hagrid's accent thingy okay? Do you think that this chapter was too short? Because I can make them longer. If you can't tell, I am very self-conscious about how I write. I need constructive criticism please! Review please! 


	8. A Happy That won't go Away

Chapter 8 A Happy That won't go Away  
  
The new students followed Hagrid up the stone steps where he knocked on the door three times. It opened to reveal a woman, (who was normal sized, thank the lord) who was young looking and gave you a sense that said, "don't mess with me." Her hair was in a tight bun and her sharp blue eyes behind her glasses studied them all.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid." She finally spoke. "I will take them from here." Hagrid nodded and walked off in another direction without a word.  
  
"Fallow me please." she said to them and turned around, walking into the castle behind her. Melody could do no more than look around in wonder. This hall was HUGE. It could have fit her house in here about a billion times. Well, maybe not a billion, but a lot.  
  
She stopped in front of another set of double doors and turned around to face the children in front of her. "My name is Professor McGonagall and I am the transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts." McGonagall's eyes rested on Melody for a moment. "In a moment we will enter the great hall and you will be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You have a moment to yourselves before we enter so it would be wise to...clean yourselves up." She smiled thinly and disappeared into the hall.  
  
Whispers immediately broke out all around Melody about what the sorting was like.  
  
"I heard that you had to take a test of some sort." A girl with brown hair that was standing next to Melody said.  
  
"Well, I heard that you have to actually do magic to fight something." Another boy spoke up. This comment only made everyone whisper more.  
  
Melody began to panic. Sirius hadn't said anything about having to do anything really hard just to get sorted into your house. What if they had to take a test about Hogwarts? She barely knew anything about Hogwarts. Her parents didn't want her to want to go to Hogwarts. It would just make telling her she couldn't easier. Of course they had kinda blown off the issue of any magical child having to have schooling, but whatever floated their boats.  
  
What if they had to recite some spell that everyone except for Melody already knew? She would like an idiot in front of all those kids. She turned red just thinking about it.  
  
Then Professor McGonagall reappeared. "We're ready for you." she said, leading them into the hall.  
  
The hall was huge. That and the ceiling looked like the sky outside, which was really cool. She wondered how they did that. There were four long tables that were three quarters filled. As they walked down the center, she passed Sirius James, Lily (who was sitting as far away from James as possible), Remus, Peter, (who they had found at the carriages) and Rebecca, who smiled and gave Melody a small wave. They were all sitting next to the empty seats. She smiled back when she saw the empty seat next to Sirius.  
  
She looked up at the front of the hall where a long table sat with who Melody assumed were all the teachers sat. Dumbledore, (the one face that she recognized) was sitting in a large chair in the middle of the table, watching the new students file in with interest.  
  
They stopped in front of the table. Professor McGonagall walked to stand by a stool and unraveled a roll of parchment.  
  
"When I call your name, please step forward, sit on the stool and put the hat on." She paused. "But first..."  
  
Melody sighed in relief. All they had to do was out on a hat. Then to her immense surprise, the hat opened its brim and began to sing of all things.  
  
And sing it did. It sang about the four houses. Gryffindor the brave and loyal, Ravenclaw the smart and wise, Hufflepuff the honest and true, and Slytherin the cunning and smooth.  
  
"Addison, Melanie."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" They Slytherin table clapped and welcomed their new housemate.  
  
"Adams, Blair."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Now the Gryffindor table's turn to clap for a new housemate.  
  
And so the names went on...and on...and on... and on. Until FINALLY McGonagall got to the 'C's.'  
  
"Collins, Dawn."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The small girl smiled joyfully and ran over to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Clark, Kent."  
  
"RAVEBCLAW!"  
  
"Carrie, Jack."  
  
And then she heard it. "Cauldwell, Melody."  
  
Melody took a deep breath and nervously walked over to the stool and sat on it. Professor McGonagall dropped the hat on Melody's head and suddenly she couldn't see anything-the hat had covered her eyes.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" A voice whispered in her ear. Melody realized something with a start. The hat was talking to her. "Certainly a smart girl. Brave too." [Me? Brave?] She thought. "Yes, that's right. There's loyalty in her too. And an undying sense of friendship. Yes, I know the place for you-"  
  
"-GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled loudly in her ear.  
  
Melody grinned and practically ran over to the Gryffindor tables, who, (under Sirius' orders she found out later) were all cheering a little louder than usual.  
  
"Alright Melody!" James said, congratulating her.  
  
"Another one for Gryffindor!" Sirius said, giving Remus a high five.  
  
"Thanks. I was terribly nervous." Melody smiled weakly.  
  
"You did fine." Remus assured her.  
  
Rebecca nodded eagerly, agreeing with him. Melody was beginning to find that Rebecca didn't talk a whole lot. She tended to be quiet and didn't speak unless she was spoken to or had something REALLY important to say. So in short, she seemed really shy.  
  
They stopped talking and listened to the rest of the sorting ceremony. With Sirius and the boys (they had now found Peter) making side comments every now and then. Things like, "Oh, I know his sister, she's not very nice." and Sirius would add, "DUH, she's a Slytherin." That particular comment made Melody frown. She knew about all the prejudices in the world she lived in, and it seemed that Sirius had a few of his own.  
  
Finally Dumbledore stood up and gave them a few warnings about joke products and wandering through the Forbidden Forest. (All the while looking sternly-but with a twinkle in his eye-at Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter, who all whistled and looked in opposite directions.) He then said that it was time to eat and immediately food appeared in front of them. Melody could already tell that she was going to love being at Hogwarts.  
  
She was also beginning to get a picture of Sirius' social status. Even though they were only in their second year, they seemed to be pretty popular. Like people came up to them just to say hi or to see how the summer went. It was actually pretty cool, to be sitting with guys that were "popular."  
  
As the meal went on, she felt herself laughing and smiling more than she ever thought she would. She had never thought she would get this far. But here she was, sitting with seven great people, laughing and having fun.  
  
Not to mention that the food was only a little short of ABSOLUTLY DELICIOUS. And by the end of the meal Melody felt very full.  
  
"I do not think I could eat another bite." Sirius said, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Me too." Melody sighed contentedly.  
  
"Ug, I don't ever want to eat again." Lily said.  
  
"Somehow, I think you'll be thinking differently tomorrow morning." James commented.  
  
"Shut-up."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Well, if you really want me to..."  
  
"Guys, could you save it for when the entire school isn't watching?" Remus interrupted."  
  
"Besides, I think Dumbledore is going to make us sing the school song soon." Rebecca said.  
  
And as if he had heard her. Professor Dumbledore stood up just then and began to speak. "Well, I believe that we all are full and deserve a nights good rest. But first, we have to sing everyone's favorite song." He smiled. "Now all YOU have to do is sing in your own tune and time."  
  
"But Sirius, I don't know the school song!" Melody said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll feed you the words before everyone sings them." He assured her.  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy hoggy Hogwarts, teach us something please." He whispered to him.  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy hoggy Hogwarts, teach us something please." she sang with everyone else a second later.  
  
And that's how the song went. Sirius whispered every line to Melody so she could sing it with everyone else. Everyone was too tired to be difficult about singing the song, so they all ended at once.  
  
As Melody walked with Lily and Rebecca up to the common room (walking in front of the boys) they explained about all the moving portraits and the password to get into the common room.  
  
As they walked into the common room Melody was almost too tired to notice that it was an incredibly homey place. There were tables to study at, chairs by the fire to read in, and chairs and tables in the corner to do...private things in. As she later learned that was where the boys did most of their prank plotting.  
  
She walked up the stairs to the left, towards the girls dormitories, walked into the second year dorms and almost fell on Lily's bed, but Lily so kindly steered her toward her own bed where she simply fell into bed and went to sleep without changing her clothes.  
  
Note to You- You know what CB? I'll make her almost drown and then of course someone will HAVE to do the whole mouth to mouth thing on her. There you go. Anyway, I got a total of three reviews for this chapter. But when I got madderthanyou's review, I was so happy! So I decided to get my lazy mind working and type another chapter. Although it kinda took a while, I have a lot of future chapters written out. And yes, I know that normally Dumbledore puts the words out of his wand or something, but I thought it would be cute if we didn't do like that. How do you think it turned out?  
  
madderthanyou- There is no way that I'm NOT going to stick to this story. I have it all planned out in my mind all the way up to the 5th book. Except Sirius kinda dies, so I have to think on that one. 


	9. First Day at Hogwarts

Melody woke up the next morning to find that her clothes were very rumpled and her hair was a complete mess. She sighed and glanced at the clock. It read 6:30a.m. Sirius had told her that classes didn't start until eight, but as today was Saturday they didn't have any classes. So breakfast, (which usually started at 7:15 even though no one was never there that early) started at eight. Funny that her first day at Hogwarts would be a Saturday, she mused. She sighed again and opened her trunk to get her clothes out. _'Might as well take a shower.'_ She thought.

By the time she had taken a shower, (one that was long and hot) dried off, got dressed, and combed her hair, the rest of her dorm mates were beginning to rouse.

"Meeeelooody!!!" the lump (who happened to be Lily) in the bed to the left of Melody's groaned.

"Yes?" she said pleasantly, opening the window curtains.

All that could be heard were mumbles.

"I think," Rebecca said quietly, swinging her legs over the side of her bed, "What our sleep-deprived friend is trying to say is what in Merlin's name are you doing up so early?"

"On a Saturday." Lily's lump moaned.

"And waking us up." A girl named Alice (who was also a room mate of the girls) said tiredly, drawing back the curtains of her four poster bed.

"Come on guys! It's a beautiful day!" she paused. "Okay, so the sun isn't shinning, it's a little cloudy, and it's pouring rain, but it can still be a beautiful day!"

"Night good, day bad." Lily grunted waving her wand and closing the window curtains.

"Well, I'm not going to hang around you grumps anymore." Melody said. "I'm going to go to breakfast."

"Wait for me Melody," Rebecca said, running into the bathroom. "I'll come with you."

"Good night Melody." Alice said, sliding her curtains closed.

"Night Alice."

"Get lost Melody." Lily said.

"Goonight to you to."

"Don't worry," Rebecca said, coming out of the bathroom. "This is normal for Lily on a Saturday morning."

"Okay…"

"C'mon. Let's go."

"I'll never be able to get over all this." Melody was in awe of the castle. " Never, ever, ever."

"Somehow I think you will." Rebecca laughed.

"And it'll take even longer to find out how to find my way around here."

"You'll get used to that too."

"I'm sure I won't." Melody said again as they walked into the great hall.

"Believe what you like."

Melody quickly looked around the room. There were only a few people at each house table, and Professor Dumbledore was the only teacher there.

"Not very many morning people in this school is there?" Melody noted as the two of them sat down.

"Nope."

"Why, good morning ladies."

"Good morning Remus." Melody said brightly.

"Morning." Rebecca muttered.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked, sitting down in front of them.

"Nope. Be our guest."

"So how are you two this morning?"

"Well," Melody said thoughtfully, "I took a long hot shower and got dressed but then after I woke everyone else up I was short of cursed at by Lily."

Remus laughed. "That's normal."

"So I've heard."

"How bout you Rebecca?"

"Fine. I didn't think that Melody waking up so early was so bad." She stared at the food.

"He doesn't bite." Melody whispered. "In fact, he's quite nice."

"Mhhmmmm."

Melody shook her head. "Well, let's eat!"

"And here they come." Remus said about a half hour later, watching Lily, Sirius, James, Peter, Alice, and the boy's roommate Frank, come staggering into the hallway, him and Alice the only awake looking ones in the bunch.

"Good Morning." Remus said pleasantly.

"Drop dead." Both Lily and James said at the same time. They glared at each other and sat down.

"So what do you wanna do today Melody? It's a Saturday and that mean's no classes." Sirius said, serving himself some eggs.

"I don't know. I was gonna say can you show me around the grounds, but it's kinda wet…"

"Yeah, just a bit." Peter said sarcasticly.

"Right well, we can't really waunder around the school, especially with those four." Lily said, jerking her thumb in the boys direction.

"Why not?"

"For some strange reason," James said, "we get in trouble if we're not doing anything wrong."

"Which doesn't make sense because why should we get in trouble if we haven't done anything?" Sirius said innocently.

"Ah, but if you haven't done anything or aren't do anything, it usually means that you are are planning or going to so something." Lily pointed out.

"But-"

"Hold on!" Everyone turned to Melody who was looking incrediably confused. "What?"

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." Sirius grinned at her. "You have so much to learn."

"I know! I'm a year behind everyone else!" Rebecca and Lily stared at her. "Well, not really. But I've only ever learned things from my parents, and it must have been a little different here, right?"

"Oh, of course." Lily chimed in. "And your parents must have had different ways of teaching and things. But don't worry, I'll help you get caught up on everything you need to."

Melody beamed at her. "Thanks. I'm glad that I already have such good friends to help me out. My parents for whatever reason didn't want me to be very social."

"Imagine that." Sirius muttered. "But I wasn't talking academically."

"What?"

"Two minutes ago, when I said you had a lot to learn...remember?"

"Oh! Yeah." Melody laughed good naturadly. "I have a bad memory."

"Apparently." Sirius grinned again. "Anyway, I meant here. About Hogwarts and us and how things work, you know? So we can all fit in happily." He then went on to go talk to James about something.

"Yeah…fit in." Melody echoed, staring at her food.

She wanted to fit in…really she did. But at the same time she couldn't help but want to stand out a little bit. Make herself known and let people know who she was. She wanted to stand out. But the way Sirius talked, you had to be like everyone else just to fit in, and Melody didn't want to be like everyone else. But she wanted to fit in. She actually thought that normal was overrated. But Sirius didn't know that.

But look at Sirius' view on things. He didn't really think that you had to be normal to fit in, that's just the way it had sounded. I mean he was the white sheep in his family, so of course he didn't believe in having to be the same to fit in. Abnormal was great to him.

So really it was all just on big mess of getting mixed signals from different people, and it probably mess things up later.

Ah, to be back at Hogwarts.

They never really did do anything that day. They all really just sat around doing nothing in the Common room. Sirius taught Melody how to play Wizard Chess, which proved to be a bad thing, as even Peter beat her, so then Remus took over. Which annoyed Sirius. But with him only being 12, he didn't really know why.

James and Lily argued for most of the time about something so stupid that no one really knew what it was. Peter was "reading" while looking at the different females as the walked by, but denied it. (the book was upside down, so there you go) Sirius, who was looking a little more suspicious than usual was scribbling on a piece of paper. And Rebecca was watching everyone in the room with the upmost amusment, while scribbling something down in her journal every few minutes.

So while Melody thought that her first day at Hogwarts was going to be full of learning and excitement, it was only full of laziness and arguments. (courtesy of James and Lily)

Still, it wasn't a bad first day.

Sorry for the incrediabley long update wait. I've been so busy. (my teachers all complete slave drivers I tell you! AND spawns of Satan. So there you go.) Anyway I hope you liked it and any reviews you want to leave would be wonderful. Thank you.

On another note, I would also be eternally grateful if anyone who is reading this story and likes it, would read my other stories, but only if you're interested in any of them. So NO PRESSURE. (But please please, please, please, please, please, please, ple- well you get the point ;)


	10. Food Fights and Fun

Chapter 10

Food Fights and Fun

It had been Melody's first day of school and was supposed to have gone wonderfully. Key word in that sentence; _supposed_.

It had all started at breakfast. She had woken up early and was jittery and nervous, which led to her spilling her juice five times. Once on Lily, once on James, once on Remus, and twice on Sirius.

They're first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts (more affectionatly known as DADA among the students she learned) and Professor Archer had given them a little test to see what they remembered, and apart of what Melody had read in the books and practiced in her room the night before, she didn't know much. The second class was Charms and Professor Flitwick had decided to review the Levitation Charm, and had called on Melody to practice it in front of the whole class. As much as she didn't want to, Melody obeyed and got up in front of the class and feebly said the incantation. Her feather didn't move. Professor Flitwick asked her to do it again, and after several tries he gently told her to sit back down and that she had put in a good effort.

And so the rest of the day had gone as well as that. She has taken a few more "quizzes" several of which she was sure that she failed, covered herself in dirt and embaressed herself royally in Herbology. Then on the way to dinner some Seventh year Slytherins had decided to split her bag, spilling the contents everywhere. Sirius had shouted something rude back at them (something brave for a second year, but then again, he was Sirius _Black_) and Lily quickly repaired her bag.

When they had reached the Great Hall and found their seats, Melody collapsed and put her head in her hands. Lily patted her back.

"It's okay Melody, the first day always sucks. I know mine did."

Melody looked up. "It did?" She said, sounded hopeful.

"Yeah it did." Lily sent a glare in James' direction. "Potter over there decided I looked nice with green slop covered all over me."

"James!"

"What?" He tried to look innocent. "She did look good."

"Shut up Potter." Lily turned back to Melody. "That was only the beginning of Potter's endless pranks on me, but the point is that I had a horrible first day, and everything turned out alright."

"Yeah, and I'll help you practice spells we learned last year and with your homework." Sirius interjected, giving her the most charming grin a twelve year old could give.

Melody smiled, looking less gloomy than before. "Thanks guys."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Sirius replied.

"Not much else." James said jokingly.

"Shut up James." Sirius said, taking some of his mashed potatoes with a spoon and throwing them at James.

Now, this would have worked well and ensured a lot of laughs, if James had not chosen to move aside, and the mashed potatoes hit the boy behind him, who happened to be a Ravenclaw with a rather unpleasant disposition. He turned to glare at the offender holding the spoon (which was Sirius), picked up some of his potatoes and threw them a Sirius. So of course what did Sirius do? He stood up on his bench and screamed at the top of his lungs,

"FOOD FIGHT!"

It was as if a volcano had erupted. Everyone had stood up and obeyed Sirius' command. What teachers where in the Great Hall attempted to contain everyone and make all the food stop flying across the room.

At first Melody just sat there, awe struck that such a silly thing as a food fight could happen and one of the most prestigious and majestic schools in Europe. But then all her frustration about wanting to have such a wonderful experience, and it all going horribly exploded out of her and she stood up next to Sirius and screamed with laughter. She took a fistful of cranberries and threw them as far as she could, in the direction of the head table.

Suddenly, the whole hall went silent and Melody looked over to see none other than Albus Dumbledore covered in cranberries. All color left from her face as she realized that she had been the one that had nailed him. Nobody said a word, all staring open-mouthed at the Headmaster. Then Sirius, without thinking, (something that occurs often for those who are twelve) said,

"Wicked throw Melody."

Professor McGonagall choked on whatever food had been in her mouth and stared incredulously at Sirius. Then, to everyone's astonishment, Dumbledore began to laugh.

His laugh was unlike anything Melody had ever heard. It was a deep, joyful laugh, so much more than the occasional chuckle that most people heard from Dumbledore. He laughed for what seemed like the longest time, and once he stopped, he stood up and did not even say a word. He merely gestured for Melody to fallow him out of the hall.

Shaking, she stood up and fallowed him silently all the way to his office, not even looking behind her at James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Rebecca, and not even Sirius.

As soon as they reached Dumbledore's office and he sat down behind his desk, (the cranberries no longer all over him) Melody began to spout out apologies.

"Professor, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Dumbledore held up a hand observed her over his half moon spectacles. "Miss Cauldwell, I assure you that you are not in any trouble."

Melody stopped. "Oh, well. I still apologize."

Dumbledore chuckled softly and said, "I heard you did not have the first day you hoped to?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

"No, I don't suppose I did." Melody looked down, but a smile appared when she thought of the way it ended.

"But it probably ended alright didn't it?" He said lightly.

"It did." She paused. "Professor, don't think that I'm not grateful, because I am more grateful than I think you will ever realize."

"Of that I am sure." He replied. "I just wanted make sure you know that it will not always be easy for you these next few years…academically and otherwise." He looked her straight in the eyes. Knowing that she knew what he meant.

Melody nodded. "I know Professor, and I can assure you," She looked right back at him. "I will not be giving in any time soon."

* * *

Melody, with the help of the Hogwarts paintings found her way back to the Hogwarts common room in a decent amount of time. But once she got there, she realized that she couldn't remember the password. 

"Er…hello."

The fat lady glanced at her. "Hello."

"I don't remember the password, is there any chance you might-"

"No."

"Oh." Melody sat there, thinking. What was the password?

She spent the next fifteen minutes trying to remember the password by guessing random words or wizarding objects. It was all getting quite tiring, when suddenly the portrait swung open to reveal Sirus coming out.

"Melody! There you are!" He beckoned her into the room and they walked in together. "Where've you been?"

The common room was mostly empty. James, Lily, Remus, Rebecca and Peter had already gone upstairs, and there were only four or five other people sitting at the tables and near the fire.

"In Dumbledore's office, then finding my way back here, and then trying to rememeber the password. The Fat Lady wouldn't tell me."

Sirius shook his head. "No, she wouldn't. What did Dumbledore say?"

Melody shrugged. "Not much. I'm not in trouble though."

"Well that's good." Sirius yawned. "Well, I guess we should head up. I don't know about you, but I am unusually tired, along with everyone else."

"I guess it must be the whole first day thing." Melody said as the reached where the staircase parted.

"Goodnight Melody." Sirius said and turned to go up the boy's staircase.

"Sirus?"

He turned back around. "Yeah?"

Melody took a step closer and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks…for everything." She smiled at him and then went up the girls staircase.

Sirius grinned to himself, suddenly feeling a lot happier than he had in a long time.

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, lifes just been busy, what with my first year of high school and everything, and it's been a little tough. But in any case. Another reason it took me so long to update was that I've been having a little block, and I need to get the story moving. What I was going to do is have a chapter describing each year up until seventh, where it'll go more slowly again. I'm not sure how well t hat will work, or how many people may not like me anymore. . It won't just be a bunch of long paragraphs though. More about Sirius' past and whatnot. I don't know if I'm going to do that, so if ya'll could just drop be a review to tell me what you thinkof that idea, that's be WONDERFUL._

_Thanks so much._


	11. Detentions

Chapter 11

Detentions

The next few days went alright, and Melody found herself adjusting to the Hogwarts lifestyle well enough. And with Sirius' help, she was catching up in all her classes and was soon doing as well as everyone else in the class.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into a month and soon enough Halloween was right around the corner. Melody was excited because she had never been at Hogwarts for Halloween before. She loved all the decorations that had been put up and how the ghosts were all acting much more 'spooky' as that is what was expected at Halloween. Peeve especially was taking great delight in scaring the students and causing all possible havoc on everyone. Sirius on the other hand was excited because that meant he and James and Remus and Peter would be able to pull of a huge prank, as they had done last year.

"What did you do last year anyway?" Melody asked at breakfast, the day before Halloween. (Halloween that year just _happened _to be on Friday the 13th, who knew?)

"You didn't hear about that?" Lily said, surprised.

"Uh, no I didn't actually." Melody looked down, taking a sip of her drink, avoiding any further questioning about why she didn't know anything about it.

"James and Sirius somehow convinced Dumbledore to let them have balloons at the Halloween feast." Remus explained. "I don't even know how they did it now."

"And it will go with us to the grave." James interjected.

"I don't see why," Lily mumbled. "It seems kind of silly if you ask me."

"Everything's pretty 'silly' when you're involved." James retorted.

"You know what-"

"Anyway," Remus continued loudly. "James and Sirius filled the balloons with orange and black confetti." He grinned at his two friends. "Well, most of them had confetti, but all the balloons over the Slytherin table had green goo in them. And the balloon that just happened to be over Professor Sable had green goo in it too."

"That doesn't seem very nice." Melody said ever the kind one.

"Sure it wasn't." Sirius said easily. "But it sure was funny seeing Professor Sable all covered...in…goo..." Sirius' sentence faltered based on the faces in front of him. "She's standing right behind me?" He asked James, closing his eyes, wincing.

"Oh yeah."

Sirius turned and gave the most charming grin he could for a boy all of twelve.

"Why hello Prefessor! How are you this fine evening?"

"Let's skip the pleasantries, shall we Black?" She said icily, looking him up and down.

Professor Sable was known for being the iciest and strictest teacher in Hogwarts, and although she was head of Slytherin house, she did not favor them. It was kind of nice actually. Instead of just hating two-thirds of the student population of Hogwarts, she hated everyone. It made all forms of favoritism non-existent. But if there was one student she disliked more than anyone else, it was Sirius Black.

"I never did thank you for covering me in goo last year," She continued dryly, "which is why I've come over to have a little chat."

"Oh, how lovely." Sirius said, flashing a faker than a plastic Christmas tree smile.

"There is no doubt in anyone's mind that you, Potter, Pettigrew, and Lupin are all going to pull some stunt tomorrow evening-" Sirius opened his mouth, but then thought better of it and closed it again. "-so I figure that I should punish you all ahead of time."

"Professor that's not fair!"

"We didn't do anything!"

"Come on Professor!"

"Would anyone else care to join them?" She asked sharply, causing all around them to fall silent. "I didn't think so."

"Professor, you really can't, it's not fair!" Melody burst out.

"Ms. Caldwell." Professor turned her eyes on Melody. "You can join them tomorrow evening right before the feast." She looked around at them all. "Anyone else?" They all stayed silent. "Good. Have a nice day." She turned on one heel and left her black cloak swishing behind her.

"That's so like Sable!" Sirius exploded as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Sirius calm down." Melody soothed. "It's not that big of a deal." Four incredulous faces turned to look at her. "Alright so maybe it does."

"What are we going to do now?" Remus asked quietly. "How can we pull off a prank if we're all in detention?"

"What if we weren't all in detention?" Peter suggested.

"Come on Pete, we can't be in two places at once." Sirius scoffed.

"No, he may have something there." James said. "Sable will probably just leave us there with the threat that if she sees us we're dead meat."

"So?"

"So, why don't we leave?"

"Prongs I think those glasses are a bit too strong again." Sirius said shaking his head. "We can't leave because people will see us…" he trailed off, realization dawning on his face. "Because people will see us!"

James nodded. "Exactly."

"Come on guys," Remus said hurriedly. "We should go and _plan_ things, yeah?"

The other three nodded quickly.

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

"Right away."

The four stood up and walked away, muttering among themselves quietly. Melody shook her head. Who knew where they were going? Even if class was starting in ten or fifteen minutes, Sirius, Remus, Peter and James always seemed to have their own agenda.

"Okay, does anyone know what they were talking about?" Lily asked, bewildered.

Rebecca shook her head while Melody said, "No idea." She paused. But there's no way they can do anything in the Great Hall without being seen by Professor Sable."

"But it seems as though they have a plan not to be seen doesn't it?" Rebecca said quietly.

"Yeah it does." Melody said thoughtfully.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You never can tell with those four."

"That's for sure." Rebecca spoke up. "They're always so secretive. They pretty much always keep to themselves."

"That's weird." Melody said. "They seemed to talk a lot with us and everyone else."

"Oh sure." Lily nodded her head. "But I mean about whatever secret stuff it is that they do together. Like pranks and the like. And it's always been the four of them," she continued. "Ever since the firs day of school." She giggled. "It's like they have their own secret club."

Melody laughed. "Yeah, that does sound like them."

There was silence for a while as everyone finished up their breakfast and began walking to class. Lily, Melody, and Rebecca all had Herbology first thing. It was fairly sunny that morning as they walked out to the greenhouse.

"I have a question." Melody said suddenly as the three walked together.

"Alright, shoot." Lily said, taking her eyes off of the book she was holding

"What do teachers make you do in detention?" She asked nervously. "I've never had to go to detention before."

"Oh, usually they make you clean things without magic or something of the sort. Nothing too hard."

"Oh." Melody thought on this for a minute. That didn't sound like anything too difficult, and Melody did cleaning at home (without magic of course) all the time. She was a little mad at herself though. If she hadn't said anything she wouldn't be in this position in the first place. But she couldn't just let Professor Sable punish Sirius and the others like that, with no real reason. It was unfair.

By then they had arrived at the greenhouse (all four boys present she noticed) and found out from Professor Sprout that they were replanting mandrakes today. She somehow ended up next to Sirius somehow and she tried really hard to pay attention to what Professor Sprout was saying, but Sirius kept whispering in her ear and making fun of other people in the class who he didn't like.It was making it really hard to concentrate.

So it was really no surprise when Professor Sprout told them to put their ear muffins on and Melody didn't put hers on the right way. She didn't notice of course, as she had barely heard the direction

"And you pull them out, like so…"

A mandrakes cry suddenly split the air and everyone put their hands to their ears to help with the noise. Melody began to feel dizzy. That scream was so loud.

"Sirius…" She said shakily. "Sirius…" she reached out to grab his arm, but grabbed the air instead as she hit the floor and the world went black.

* * *

Yeah, a short chapter I realize and kinda bad since I haven't updated in a long long time. But here it is, I hope you like it. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks! 


End file.
